Saudade
by Nelliel-sama
Summary: Cuando los mugiwaras encontraron a aquella onna, a pesar de las circunstancias, no se imaginaron el pasado que la seguía. Una muchacha enigmática, algo terca y llevada a sus ideas; pero que proyectaba una increíble aura de armonía y sencillez. Una mujer de aspecto y actitud relajada, pero que tenia recuerdos y pesadillas que la atormentaban, ocultos en lo mas profundo de su memoria
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa!**

**Este es mi primer fic (escrito completamente con ideas que salen de esta cabecita loca) Así que sean buenos conmigo, onegai n_n**

**Ojala les guste el fic, se aceptan todas las opiniones siempre y cuando no me insulten :)**

**La mujer de la que hablo en el summary es un Oc, que yo invente. Se que el fic tendrá romance, pero aun no se bien cuales serán las parejas n_n**

**Bueno por ultimo, pero no menos importante; Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro. Los personajes de One piece son del magnifico Eiichiro Oda ;) A excepción de algunos personajes que me invente yop :3**

**Capitulo 1**

Era un día relativamente tranquilo en la cubierta del Thousand Sunny. Los mugiwaras se acercaban a una isla después de muchos días navegando sin encontrar ninguna.

Nami tenía la esperanza de que no fuera una isla desierta; ya que lo primero que tenía pensado hacer después de anclar, era bajar a comprar un montón de ropa o ir a un casino a jugar para distraerse; pero sus esperanzas fueron botadas a la basura cuando escucho a Ussop decir:

- ¡No puede ser! Esta isla esta desierta

- Wow pero es enorme – comentaba Luffy mientras se montaba en el león de la proa y observaba la isla – ¡Vamos a explorar!

- Yo queria comprar medicamentos – decia Chopper desilusionado – Supongo que bajare a buscar algunas plantas

- Pronto atracaremos chicos, al menos podremos descansar – decía Nami mientras que miraba la isla con expreción resignada

El Sunny llego sin dificultades, y los tripulantes empezaron a decidir que haría cada uno

- Yo me quedare en Sunny – informaba Nami mientras se sienta en una silla muy cómoda para poder pintarse las uñas

- Yo me quedare a leer – murmura la arqueóloga y continúa leyendo su libro

- ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntaba el espadachín bostezando pues recién se había despertado

- Si… ¿Vamos a explorar? – el alegre capitán se dirije al peliverde y él asiente mientras se levanta agarrando sus katanas

- Vamos, de todas formar no tengo nada mejor que hacer – dice ya que el día anterior había estado entrenando sin descansar y como ya había dormido pensaba que era una buena idea ir a explorar

Ambos bajan del Sunny y los demás continúan planeando que hacer

- Ussop. ¿Me acompañarías a buscar plantas medicinales? – el renito le pregunta a su nakama y el asiente con una gran sonrisa

- Claro, Chopper. Vamos! - También se bajan del barco y se despiden de sus nakamas.

- Yo me quedare cocinando para cuando vuelvan – informa Sanji mientras enciende un cigarrillo – ¿Algunos de ustedes se podría encargar de buscar comida?

- Claro, yo voy. Así aprovecho a ver como esta la madera de estos árboles… podría hacer una supeeer mejora al Sunny – responde el ciborg – ¿Vienes conmigo Brook? – le pregunta al alegre esqueleto

- Yohohoho, esta bien Franky san, vamos – responde el músico y se baja junto al ciborg, dejando en el Sunny a las dos mujeres junto al cocinero

- Voy a ir a prepararles un jugo mis bellas damiselas, vuelvo enseguida – dice el rubio con su único ojo visible convertido en corazón

- Arigato, Sanji kun – responden al unisono las mujeres y él se va a la cocina con una sonrisa boba en el rostro

* * *

- Es por acá, Zoro – le decia Luffy al espadachín antes de que se le pierda por quinta vez

- Hmp! Ya voy - bufa el peliverde

- Mira! – dice el alegre capitán apuntando una roca – ¿En esa roca hay una persona – le pregunta a su nakama antes de agarrarlo de un brazo y ponerse a correr hacia la roca a toda velocidad

- Luffy, idiota… porque no pones cuidado! – reclama Zoro, que por culpa de su capitán se había pegado en la cabeza con la dichosa roca – ¿Luffy? – pregunta extrañado, ya que el pelinegro no respondía, alza la mirada y se da cuenta que esta mirando algo con expresión seria

- Zoro, sube – pide el de sombrero de paja sin mirarlo

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunta y al subir queda con la misma expresión que su capitán – Esta inconsciente - dice mirando fijamente a la onna llena de moretones y heridas recostada en aquella roca.

Era albina, su piel clara, delgada pero bien dotada y por lo que pudieron ver de unos 17 o 18 años. Para el espadachín y el capitán, esa onna lucia como una princesa, por lo delicada que se veía; aunque sus ropas no le confirmaban mucho esa teoría ya que vestía un top rosa un tanto holgado pero corto, lo tenia amarrado a la cintura; un short corto blanco y unas sandalias del mismo color.

Quizás la habían secuestrado y dejado en ese lugar, quien sabe. O bien podría ser una pirata, aunque no era muy probable; parecía más bien alguien de la alta sociedad, vale sus ropas no; pero su apariencia sí; aunque estaba inconsciente y vestía como cualquier otra mujer la albina imponía elegancia y serenidad.

Zoro por su parte se aseguraría mas tarde en saber quién era esa misteriosa onna, ya que el no confiaba en cualquiera. Sus nakamas si, especialmente su capitán; así que no se molestaría en convencerlo de que dejen a esa mujer ahí ya que sabía que no lo conseguiría. Ademas si la dejaban ahí lo más probable era que muriera y bien él no era la mejor de las personas, pero tampoco era tan malo como para dejar a una onna a punto de morir tirada en un bosque.

Luffy por otro lado, lo único en lo que pensaba era en cargar a la onna y llevarla al Sunny para que Chopper pueda curarla.

- Esta muy herida; hay que llevarla al barco – dice Luffy rompiendo el silencio que se había producido despues de la impresión que les causo ver a la albina tan herida encima de aquella roca. Se agacha a cargar a la muchacha, pero no lo logra, la vuelve a recostar en la roca y la examina detenidamente –Esta encadenada - toca las cadenas y se da cuenta que son de kairoseki

- ¿Una usuaria? – pregunta Zoro, y el pelinegro asiente

- ¿Puedes cortar las cadenas? – pregunta Luffy y Zoro le pide que cargue a la mujer

- Las cadenas están prácticamente pegadas a sus muñecas, podría cortar la roca; pero si no la sujetas bien podría dañarse más al caer – le advierte a su capitán

- No te preocupes, yo la cargo – afirma el pelinegro y hace lo que dijo.

El peliverde en un rápido movimiento corta la gran roca y Luffy salta al piso con la muchacha en brazos, la que por cierto con todo ese ajetreo ni siquiera se había movido, seguramente esta muy grave; pensaron ambos nakamas

- Vamos! – dice Luffy y le lanza a la albina a Zoro, se pone a correr sin dejar muy atrás a su nakama ya que se podía perder nuevamente

- Idiota, avisa antes de hacer las cosas – reclama el espadachín corriendo junto al pelinegro y luego se da cuenta de algo - Porque la tengo que cargar yo? – pregunta con el ceño fruncido

- Es que si toco las cadenas me quedo sin fuerzas – explica convencido mugiwara y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

A Zoro la explicación de Luffy no le parecía para nada valida, ya que si la cargaba como él la llevaba, al estilo princesa, era imposible que toque las cadenas. Ya que las dichosas cadenas estaban prácticamente pegadas a las muñecas de la albina, pero bueno intentar convencer a Luffy de otra cosa era una pérdida de tiempo así que solo se dedico a correr con la onna en brazos.

Llegan al Sunny y Luffy se pone a gritar

- Minna! Chopper!

- Chopper todavía no lle… - Nami no completa lo que queria decir ya que ve al espadachín subir al Sunny con una muchacha en brazos – ¿Quien es?

- La encontramos en una roca, esta inconsciente y muy herida. Hay que ir a buscar a Chopper – explica apresuradamente Luffy al momento que Sanji y Robin llegan a la cubierta del barco

- Yo voy - se ofrece Sanji

- Vamos, yo te acompaño – dice Robin bajando del barco con el cocinero, no sin antes mirar con pena a la albina llena de heridas que el peliverde todavía tenía en brazos

- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería - le dice Nami a Zoro y se pone a caminar con sus dos nakamas siguiéndola – Estírala aquí – le dice junto a una camilla

- ¿Que le habrá pasado? – pregunta Luffy mirando a la chica de larga cabellera albina

- Quien sabe – musita Nami pensativa – Pero esta muy herida, pobrecita – se da cuenta de un pequeño detalle en las muñecas de la muchacha – ¿Esas son cadenas?

- Si – responde el espadachín – Luffy dijo que son de kairoseki

- Oh… una usuaria – comenta Nami

- Si, así que cuando despierte le voy a pedir que sea nuestra nakama – dice el alegre capitán

- Luffy! No sabemos ni quien es – lo regaña la pelinaranja, el solo le sonríe

Nami al ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro solo se pudo resignar y no decirle nada, ya que al igual que el espadachín sabía que era imposible hacer que Luffy cambie de opinión. Ademas tenían que curar a esa muchacha, luego se aseguraría de hacer entrar en razón al terco de Luffy.

Por otra parte, lo más probable era que la albina no acepte unirse a su tripulación ya que tuvo la misma impresión que sus nakamas sobre la chica, parecía alguien de la alta sociedad y una muchacha así obviamente no iba a aceptar viajar junto a piratas.

- Ahí viene Chopper – avisa Zoro

El renito entra a la enfermería junto a Ussop, Robin y Sanji, pero no se percata de la albina; ya que cuando el rubio y la arqueóloga lo encontraron, lo cargaron sin decirle nada y lo llevaron al Sunny

- ¿Para que me necesitan tan urgente?

- Por ella – dice Luffy, apuntando a la albina en la camilla, la cual seguía inconsciente

- ¿Qué le paso? ¿Quién le hizo eso? – pregunta horrorizado el doctor - Doctor, Doctor... Necesitamos un doctor!- se pone a gritar de manera histérica mientras corría en círculos

- Tu eres el Doctor - informa Robin

- Oh, es cierto - murmura el renito calmándose, luego se dirige a sus nakamas - Esta muy herida… salgan, salgan que tengo que curarla – dice apresuradamente, pero detiene a sus dos nakamas mujeres antes de que salgan – Nami, Robin, esperen!

- ¿Nos necesita para algo, doctor san? – pregunta la arqueóloga

- Si, necesito que le busquen ropa; para que cuando termine de curarla la cambien – explica sin mirarlas, ya que estaba concentrado desinfectando las heridas de la albina

- Ok, iré a buscar algo… vuelvo enseguida – avisa Nami y se va, la morena se queda junto a Chopper.

El renito termina de desinfectar las heridas y empieza a coser las que lo necesitaban, la muchacha tenía varias heridas que parecían ser producto de un cuchillo o algo por el estilo; otras que eran simples moretones y parecían hechas con un látigo. Luego de suturarlas, las venda y queda mirando a la arqueóloga

- Robin, podrías limpiar un poco el cuerpo de… - queda mirando a la albina con pena antes de continuar – ... de ella con un paño? Ya sabe, sus brazos, piernas, rostro; por favor

- Esta bien, doctor san – responde la arqueóloga, le sonríe y comienza a hacer lo que se le pidió

- A todo esto Robin, ¿Quien es ella? – pregunta el renito ahora más calmado pues ya había curado a la muchacha y ahora se dedicaba a administrarle suero por intravenosa, ya que estaba deshidratada, pero nada grave.

- No lo sé – responde la morena terminando de hacer lo que se le pidió – Lo único que se, es que Luffy y Zoro la encontraron en una roca inconsciente; y por lo que puedo ver, encadenada – dice tocando los grilletes de las manos de la muchacha – Son de kairoseki

- Es una usuaria… ¿Quien le puede haber hecho algo así? – pregunta serio el doctor

- Quien sabe – musita Robin mirando fijamente a la albina – ¿Que tan mal esta, doctor san?

- Muy mal… Seguramente la torturaron durante varios días, hay heridas que ya estaban cicatrizando, pero mal; porque estaban infectadas. Ademas, esta un poco deshidratada, nada grave; pero tendrá que estar en reposo un buen tiempo. – Explica el renito sin dejar de mirar a la misteriosa muchacha – También tendré que hacerle una transfusión de sangre, así que iré a analizar su sangre para ver que tipo es, vuelvo enseguida

- Esta bien – el renito se va y a los cinco minutos aparece Nami

- Volví – dice la pelinaranja al entrar – Traje un vestido, sera mas fácil ponérselo

- ¿Quien habrá sido capaz de hacerle algo así? ¿Y porque? – Nami le preguntaba a la morena mientras desvestían a la albina para poder colocarle el vestido

El top se lo tuvieron que cortar, ya que la cadena que juntaba ambos grilletes impedía que se lo saquen. El vestido que Nami llevo era strapless así que no había problema para colocárselo.

- No lo sé, puede que la hallan secuestrado – musita pensativa Robin, mirando fijamente a la misteriosa muchacha – Es una señorita muy bella ¿No habrán abusado de ella sexualmente?

- No digas eso, Robin – Nami la reprende aterrorizada – ¿Porque siempre dices cosas tan espeluznantes?

La morena solo le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando terminan de vestir a la albina se van donde sus nakamas.

- ¿Como esta la señorita? – el rubio le pregunta a Chopper que iba entrando a la cocina, Nami y Robin ya estaban ahí

- Mal… Esta muy herida y un poco deshidratada – contesta serio el doctor – Ademas necesito hacerle una transfusión de sangre. Luffy, ven conmigo; por favor

- ¿Tiene el mismo tipo de sangre de Luffy? –pregunta Ussop un poco asombrado, ya que el tipo de sangre de su capitán era muy raro. El renito asiente indicándole que si, la albina tenía el mismo tipo de sangre de Mugiwara

- Muy bien, vamos – responde el pelinegro

- Doctor san – el renito se gira a mirar a la arqueóloga – Sería bueno que más tarde revises a la señorita – aconseja la morena

-¿Revisarla? – pregunta confundido el doctor, ya que el ya la había curado

- Para cerciorarte de que no la hayan atacado sexualmente - explica la morena e inmediatamente todos menos Luffy y Chopper, palidecen y se sonrojan por el comentario de su nakama

Palidecen porque les parecía terrible la idea de que a la albina la hayan violado, y los hombres se sonrojan porque la morena había dicho lo de "revisar a la muchacha" como si estuviera hablando del clima; y vamos hablaban de un tema muy personal, por así decirlo.

- Oh! Esta bien, la revisare enseguida – responde el doctor comenzando a caminar

- Chopper – Nami lo detiene ahora – Mejor espera a que recupere la conciencia, no creo que despues le haga mucha gracia saber que la revisaste sin su consentimiento

- ¿Tú crees? – Pregunta el renito inocentemente, la pelinaranja solo asiente – Bueno, entonces esperare a que reaccione… Vamos Luffy – dice y se va junto al de sombrero de paja

Le hacen la transfusión y se van de nuevo donde sus nakamas para dejarla descansar tranquila.

- Minna, tenemos que sacar a esa muchacha de aquí, no podemos dejarla sola

-Claro Chopper, no te preocupes; ella sera nuestra nueva nakama – responde Luffy con una gran sonrisa

- Luffy, no sabemos quién es, ademas primero tenemos que preguntarle si quiere viajar con nosotros, no decidas por tu cuenta – regaña la navegante – Ademas, puede que ya tenga nakamas

- Nami tiene razón, Luffy. No sabemos nada de ella - comenta serio el espadachín

- Lo sabremos cuando despierte... Y no creo que tenga nakamas, si los tuviera la hubiesen salvado ellos; no nosotros – contesta Luffy cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

- Luffy! – regaña nuevamente la pelinaranja, pero en el fondo sabía que su capitán tenía razón.

Si esa chica tuviera nakamas, ellos la hubiesen rescatado. Pero quizás, si los tenia y ellos no sabían donde ella estaba. Bueno, cuando ella se recuperara tendría que hacerle todas las preguntas pertinentes.

- Bueno Luffy, primero hay que esperar a que la señorita reaccione, ya cuando lo haga le preguntas si quiere ser nuestra nakama. Si ella no acepta tampoco la podemos obligar, aunque sinceramente… - hace una pausa y de repente se le ve su único ojo visible convertido en corazón – Espero que si se una a nosotros, sera un placer tener a otra bella damisela en el Sunny

-Tsk! Cocinero pervertido – bufa Zoro

- ¿Que dijiste marimo? – pregunta enojado el rubio

- Lo que oíste, cejas rizadas – responde el peliverde con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro – Que eres un pervertido

-Yohohohoho! Volvimos – el esqueleto interrumpe la discusión con su entrada – Trajimos muchas frutas

- Supeeeer! Aunque no pudimos nada – dice el ciborg – Y la madera de esos árboles no es muy buena, así que no podre hacer ninguna mejora

- Buen trabajo muchachos – dice Sanji – Pásenme las frutas para guardarlas, y aun queda algo de carne – comenta mirando a Luffy quien solo le sonríe – No es mucho, así que despues de comer tendremos que pescar –comienza a guardar las frutas y a cocinar

- Voy a ir a ver como esta – el renito sale de la cocina

- ¿A quien fue a ver? – pregunta Franky

- A una onna que encontramos en el bosque – contesta el peliverde

- ¿Una onna? – pregunta Brook

-Si, Luffy y Zoro la encontraron, herida e inconsciente. Estaba encadenada a una roca – explica la arqueóloga

- Y las cadenas son de kairoseki, así que es una usuaria - comenta emocionado Luffy – ¿Que poder tendrá? – finaliza con estrellitas en los ojos

- Sigue inconsciente… De todas formas le inyecte un sedante, para que no se despierte por el dolor de las heridas. Así podrá descansar lo suficiente y recuperara mejor sus energías –comenta Chopper mientras entraba a la cocina

- ¿En cuantos días recuperara la conciencia? –pregunta Ussop

- Por las heridas que tiene, lo normal sería que no reaccione hasta dentro de una semana y media o más… Por favor traten de no hacer mucho escándalo cerca de la enfermería – sus nakamas asienten y el renito se sienta

Después de un rato cenan y se van todos a dormir, menos Franky; a quien le tocaba hacer guardia.

Y así pasan rápidamente cinco días, en los que Chopper le había ido a cambiar los vendajes a la albina incontable número de veces para que no se le infecten las heridas. Y hace dos días que habían zarpado hacia otra isla.

- Voy a ir a cambiarle las vendas – le dice el renito a sus nakamas que estaban entretenidos pescando, se va a la enfermería; entra y ve a la albina ya despierta. Tratando de levantarse de la camilla – Oye! No te puedes levantar, tus heridas todavía no cicatrizan bien – la onna lo mira fijamente con sus enigmáticos ojos grises y se estira sin decir nada

Continuara…*

**Reviews (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de este fic son de Eiichiro Oda, a excepción de algunos que cree yo y un personaje muy interesante que creo Ligh hodel, un lector del fanfic n_n. Yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro; lo hago solo por entretención ;)**

**Capitulo 2**

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta la albina, despues de un momento de silencio

- Me llamo Chopper y soy el doctor de este barco – responde el renito con una gran sonrisa

- Barco – musita ella examinando la habitación - ¿Y dime Chopper, que hago yo aquí?

- Estabas muy herida, así que mis nakamas te trajeron para que te cure… ¿Te duele algo? – pregunta, ella niega levemente con la cabeza – Déjame cambiarte los vendajes – la ojigris lo deja hacer su trabajo - Listo! Espérame aquí, no te muevas que vuelvo enseguida. Solo les iré a avisar a los demás que ya despertaste - sale de la enfermería y al encontrar a sus nakamas les grita - Luffy! Minna, ya despertó

- Vallamos a saludarla – dice con una gran sonrisa el del sombrero de paja

- ¿Es buena idea ir a verla, Chopper? – pregunta la pelinaranja

- Si, solo no hagan mucho escándalo; recuerden que ella aun se esta recuperando

- Esta bien, prometemos no hacer mucho alboroto; pero vamos ya – dice Sanji apagando el cigarrillo que estaba fumando

El renito asiente y se van todos a la enfermería

- Hola – Luffy saluda alegremente a la albina que los miraba a todos con rostro impasible – ¿Quieres ser mi nakama?

- No la incomodes, Luffy – dice el rubio llamando la atención de la ojigris – Hola hermosa damisela, mi nom…

- Ya empezó el pervertido – Zoro interrumpe al rubio que ya tenía corazoncitos rodeándolo mientras le hablaba a la onna

- Calla ma… - el reclamo de Sanji queda a medias porque Nami los fulmina con la mirada antes de que armen un alboroto – ¿Tienes hambre bella doncella? – le pregunta a la albina y ella niega levemente con la cabeza

- Señorita sería tan ama… - la navegante interrumpe al esqueleto dándole un coscorrón que lo dejo tirado en el piso

- No hay remedio con ustedes – dice Chopper resignado a que sus nakamas armen un escándalo en la enfermería

- Oh! Un renito que habla… un esqueleto – comenta la ojigris observando a todos los mugiwaras – Un ciborg y ¿Un pervertido? – pregunta lo ultimo extrañada, de manera casi inocente. Lo cual hace reír a carcajadas a los mugiwaras, menos a Sanji obviamente; el rubio solo se dedicaba a fulminar con la mirada a cierto peliverde.

- Yo también soy supeeer pervertido – comenta Franky con una sonrisa, Saory lo mira, mientras Nami se golpea con la palma de la mano la frente por el comportamiento de sus nakamas

- Hola, yo soy Nami – se presenta la ya nombrada pelinaranja – Y ellos son mis nakamas: Robin, Franky, Ussop, Chopper, Brook, Zoro; Luffy y Sanji – dice apuntándolos mientras los nombraba en el orden en el que se encontraban alrededor de la camilla

- Hola - la ojigris los saluda a todos y luego parece como reflexionar sobre algo – ¿Me dijiste que esto es un barco, no? – pregunta mirando al renito – ¿Quienes fueron los que me trajeron aquí?

- Luffy y Zoro – responde el doctor mirando a los recién nombrados

- Ya veo, gracias… No debieron molestarse – dice la muchacha mirando a ambos piratas, luego vuelve su mirada a Chopper – Gracias a ti también, doctor

- No es nada… y no me hará feliz que me llames doctor, baka – responde sonriendo bobamente mientras se movía de esa forma tan rara en que lo hace cuando algo lo hace feliz, la albina solo le sonríe en respuesta por su cómico movimiento

- Tengo unas preguntas que hacerle, señorita – pide amablemente Robin

- Adelante – concede la misteriosa muchacha

- ¿Como te llamas?

- Saory

- Muy bien, señorita Saory – continua con su sonrisa educada la arqueóloga – En aquella isla en la que estabas ¿Fuiste atacada sexualmente?

Por poco y todos se van de espalda por la imprudente pregunta de su nakama

- Robin! ¿Por qué haces esa clase de preguntas cuando estamos nosotros presentes? – reclama Ussop, refiriéndose a él y todos sus nakamas hombres

- Solo es una pregunta, Ussop – responde tranquila la arqueóloga y vuelve a mirar a la ojigris

- No, no abusaron de mí. ¿Por qué?

- Simple curiosidad – la albina arquea una ceja levemente y la arqueóloga le sonríe – Eres una jovencita muy hermosa; por eso pensé que las personas que te tenían en aquella isla podrían haber abusado de ti, la ojigris parece satisfecha con la respuesta, ya que solo asiente

- Ejem! –Sanji carraspea para que le presten atención y se olviden ya de ese tema – ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer, Saory san? – pregunta con su pose de galán

- No gracias

- Tienes que comer, aun estas muy débil – regaña el doctor y ella solo lo mira – Sanji, tráele jugo y algunas frutas; por favor

- Esta bien, regreso en seguida – responde el rubio saliendo de la cocina

- ¿Son piratas? – pregunta Saory mientras veía la puerta cerrarse

- Si, yo soy el capitán. Monkey D Luffy; el próximo rey de los piratas – dice con un rostro sonriente y lleno de convicción el pelinegro

- Mmm ya veo…. ¿Todavía estamos en la isla? – pregunta refiriéndose a la isla en donde la encontraron

- No – responde la navegante – Hace dos días que zarpamos

- ¿Y cuanto falta para llegar a la siguiente isla?

- Quien sabe – responde Nami encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estoy en este barco?

- Cinco días – responde la arqueóloga, los demás solo escuchaban en silencio la conversación – ¿Estuviste mucho tiempo en aquella isla?

- Tres semanas, supongo… ¿No había nadie en la isla?

- No, solo tu – contesta Franky

- ¿Seguros? – pregunta no muy convencida

- Si, a pesar de que era una isla muy grande Franky y yo la recorrimos entera y con estos ojitos solo pude ver arboles… Aunque claro, yo no tengo ojos Yohohohoho

- _Así que me habían dejado sola_ – pensaba al albina, sin prestarle mucha atención a los mugiwaras que la miraban atentamente – ¿Quien me cambio de ropa? – pregunta al cabo de un rato, ya que se había dado cuenta que la ropa que llevaba no era la de ella

- Tranquila, Robin y yo te cambiamos – contesta Nami con una sonrisa

A la pelinaranja la actitud de la muchacha la desconcertaba un poco, ya que si ella hubiese despertado en el barco de unos extraños con ropa que no era de ella, estaría alterada pensando en la forma de escaparse lo mas rápido posible. En cambio la albina parecía muy tranquila en la camilla

- Oi! ¿Quieres ser mi nakama? – vuelve a preguntar Luffy

- ¿Nakama? Eh, no – responde la ojigris mirándose las muñecas – _¿Y ahora como me saco estas cosas?_

- Volví – el rubio anuncia su llegada y se para frente a la albina con una bandeja con un vaso de jugo y un pocillo con frutas picadas – Aquí tiene, coma esto; señorita Saory – le tiende la bandeja con su mejor sonrisa, ella la recibe y la apoya en sus piernas

- Gracias… ¿Les puedo pedir un favor?

- Claro! – responde Luffy sonriente

- ¿Me podrían avisar cuando lleguemos a la próxima isla?- ellos la miran con signo de interrogación en sus rostros – Para así poder bajarme de su barco – explica y comienza a comer

- Lo siento, pero como doctor de este barco no puedo dejar que te vayas hasta que te recuperes completamente – le dice Chopper a la albina

- Ya estoy bien

- No lo estas

- ¿Solo avísenme, si? - pregunta sin perder la calma, pero mirando fijamente al renito

- No – responde sin dar lugar a reclamos el doctor – Ademas te tenemos que sacar esas cadenas

– ¿Porque no quieres viajar con nosotros? – pregunta confundido Luffy

- ¿Porque hacerlo? – pregunta ella extrañada

- Porque quiero que te conviertas en mi nakama… Vamos! Viaja con nosotros – responde Luffy con su gran sonrisa

- No gracias – Saory rechaza la "oferta" de Mugiwara

- ¿Porque?

- Porque no

- ¿Porque no? - pregunta de nuevo el pelinegro y la ojigris lo mira fijamente

- Prefiero viajar sola - responde sin mas

- ¿Porque? - se atreve a preguntar Nami, al ver el aparente hermetismo con el que la albina respondía a las preguntas. Sin embargo, no le pareció que respondía así intencionalmente, mas bien era como que respondía a lo que se le preguntaba, sin dar detalles no pedidos.

- Porque - musita la chica como pensando en la mejor forma de responder a esa pregunta - Porque es peligroso

- ¿Peligroso para quién? – pregunta intrigada la arqueóloga

- Para ustedes

- ¿Porque? – pregunta Nami

- Los atacarían

- ¿Quienes? – pregunta el espadachín, por primera vez incorporándose en la conversación

- Mi familia – responde la muchacha de larga cabellera blanca mientras deja la bandeja en la mesita que vio junto a la camilla

- ¿Tu familia? – pregunta Ussop, ella asiente – ¿Porque? ¿Acaso van a pensar que nosotros te secuestramos? – pregunta alarmado y asustado

- Minna! – Chopper interrumpe la conversación al ver que la albina se recostaba – Dejémosla descansar, despues le hacen todas las preguntas que quieran

A la arqueóloga le daba mucha curiosidad conocer a la ojigris, le pareció que a pesar de estar con un grupo de extraños proyectaba armonía y respondía a todo con sinceridad. Claro que respondía solo lo que se le preguntaba, así que tendrían que aprender a plantear mejor sus preguntas para poder conocer mejor a la albina.

- Bueno, nos vamos entonces – dice el ciborg, sacando de sus pensamientos a Robin – Ojala te recuperes supeeer rápido – le sonríe a la onna y sale de la enfermería

- Yohohohoho Ojala te recuperes pronto, Saory san – se despide el esqueleto saliendo de la habitación

- Adiós – dice Ussop y al igual que los otro dos se va

- Cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas – dice la pelinaranja sonriéndole y se va

- Lo mismo te digo yo – comenta la arqueóloga – Descansa, señorita Saory, Sayonara – se despide con una sonrisa tierna y se va

- Adiós, Saory swan; más tarde vendré a dejarte la cena – dice el rubio sonriéndole y se va a la cocina

- Adiós Saory – dice Luffy con una enorme sonrisa – Recupérate pronto – y se va junto al peliverde

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que Saory había recuperado la conciencia. La albina había tratado de irse del Sunny sin que nadie se dé cuenta, pero como todavía estaban navegando mientras pensaba en una solución de cómo poder irse Chopper la encontró

- Saory, no puedes levantarte – la regaña y ella solo suspira cansinamente por que le llevaba diciendo lo mismo desde que la encontró como hace 35 minutos

- Ya entendí, Chopper – responde la muchacha mientras se estira en la camilla

- No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Entendido? – ella asiente y el mira a la persona que se encontraba en la entrada de la enfermería - ¿Necesitas algo, Zoro?

- Nami dice que llegamos a una isla, que te apures en bajar a comprar esas plantas que querías del otro día porque nos vamos en cuanto ella regrese – informa el espadachín dando media vuelta para irse

- Zoro espera – lo detiene el doctor - ¿Te podrías quedar con Saory?

- ¿Por qué quieres que me quede con ella? – pregunta arqueando una ceja

- Intento irse y no puedo dejar que lo haga porque no se ha recuperado – explica y Zoro se encoje de hombros

- ¿Por qué no te quedas cuidándola tu?

- Tengo que ir a comprar las plantas medicinales y de seguro los demás ya salieron – el peliverde vuelve a arquear una ceja, como preguntando que porque decia eso – Se que salieron porque no se escucha ningún ruido… ¿Te quedaras con ella?

- Esta bien – responde el espadachín sentándose con los brazos cruzados en la silla que estaba frente a la camilla

- Muchas gracias – agradece el renito, le da unos calmantes para el dolor a la muchacha y se va rápidamente

- _¿Por qué habrán dejado a esta onna en aquella isla?_ –pensaba el espadachín mientras miraba de reojo a la albina

No había hablado con ella en todo el tiempo en que había estado en el Sunny. La ojigris le causaba cierta curiosidad, pero no tanto como a sus nakamas; que querían pasar todo el tiempo metidos en la enfermería.

Y de todas formas Chopper no dejaba que nadie entre en la enfermería ya que la misteriosa onna solo despertaba para comer y bañarse; el resto del tiempo se la pasaba durmiendo, por lo visto el kairoseki no la dejaba recuperar nada de su energía.

- _¿A que se habrá referido cuando dijo que podíamos meternos en problemas con su familia?_ – seguía pensando el espadachín

-_ ¿Y ahora como me voy de aquí?_ – la albina también estaba metida en sus pensamientos, pero sentía que el peliverde la miraba de reojo

- _No pareciera ser pirata_ – pensaba Zoro mirando fijamente a la ojigris que se encontraba estirada en la camilla con los ojos cerrados

- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? – pregunta la albina sacando de sus pensamientos al espadachín

- ¿Eres pirata?

- No – responde con simpleza la muchacha

- Lo sabia... ¿Y no te da miedo estar en un barco pirata?

- ¿Debería darme miedo? – pregunta extrañada Saory mientras se sentaba en la camilla y miraba al espadachín directamente a los ojos

- Cualquier mujer se habría asustado si al despertarse hubiera estado en un barco pirata – responde el encogiéndose de hombros

- No veo razón para temerles

- No sé si eres muy inocente… o muy rara – comenta retándole importancia al asunto el peliverde - ¿Que edad tienes?

- 17 y tu?

- 20

- ¿Cuando me puedo ir de aquí?

- Supongo que cuando Chopper diga que ya estas bien... No creo que deje que te vallas antes. ¿Que poder tienes? - pregunta mirando los grilletes en las muñecas de la albina

- Por el momento... Ninguno - responde mirándose las manos

- Tsk! No soy idiota, se que no puedes usar tus poderes por el kairoseki - bufa con el ceño levemente fruncido - ¿Pero que akuma no mi comiste?

- No dije que fueras idiota, espadachín - responde con voz calmada la albina, el peliverde solo frunce mas el ceño con ese comentario - ¿Enojado? - pregunta ladeando levemente su cabeza

- Hmp! No - responde relajando su expresión - Oi niña ¿Por qué razón te dejaron así de herida en aquella roca? - pregunta por simple curiosidad.

La verdad era que todos sus nakamas querían saber lo mismo, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de conversar con ella. Y como el ahora estaba ahí con la albina, ¿Por que no averiguar un poco? Después de todo tenían que saber a quien habían subido al Sunny

- Problemas familiares - responde sencillamente la ojigris

- Problemas... Familiares? - pregunta un poco desconcertado el peliverde

- Si

* * *

- _Supongo que esta en esta isla… es la más cercana a la anterior_ – pensaba un joven de cabellera revuelta blanca, quien se encontraba caminando rápidamente mientras buscaba a alguien con la vista – _Tks! Si no la encuentro rápido tendré que seguir asiéndome cargo de esta cosa… Y no le podre advertir que ya están tras ella nuevamente_ – piensa con desgano mientras mira de reojo un bolso color turquesa que llevaba en su mano izquierda – _¿Cómo habrá escapado de la isla?... Claro! Como no se me ocurrió antes, tiene que estar en algún barco… Hay no, ojala este en algún barco de esta isla. ¿Qué hago si no esta aquí?_

Continuara...*

Reviews?

**OK, se que este capitulo quizás no fue muy interesante, pero era necesario XD Díganme si piensan que las cosas están yendo muy rápido, muy lento; si encuentran tedioso algo, no se cualquier cosa n_n Prometo que el próximo capitulo sera mas interesante ;)**

Ligh hodel: Ojala te halla gustado este cap. como puedes ver hice una pequeña mención de tu personaje; en el próximo capitulo tendrá mas protagonismo ;) Gracias por comentar. Sayonara!

Lola: Que bueno que mi fic te halla llamado la atención n_n Me hace muy feliz eso. Y no te preocupes, este fic no tendrá nada de lemon, lo prometo. No se me da bien escribir ese tipo de cosas. Bueno, imaginarlas yo... Los fic lemon que publique son la adaptación de un libro que me gusta mucho :3 Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo. Gracias por comentar :) Sayonara!

Goku Akatsuki: *.* aawww Me hace extremadamente feliz que digas que te encanto mi fic :3 Perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar, tenia que entregar miles de trabajos y hacer miles de pruebas en la Universidad y no me dio tiempo para actualizar antes... Ojala te halla gustado este capitulo y gracias por comentar :D Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de este fic son propiedad del gran Eiichiro Oda, a excepción de algunos que cree yo y un personaje que es propiedad de Ligh Hodel, un lector de este fic. Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, mi único propósito es entretenerlos a ustedes que leen el fic y entretenerme a mi misma escribiéndolo... Bueno, sin mas que decir los dejos con el capitulo 3 :D**

Capitulo 3

- Robin ¿Que te parece si le compramos un poco de ropa a Saory? – preguntaba la pelinaranja mientras caminaba junto a la morena por las calles de la isla en busca de una librería

- Oh, Navegante san. Parece que te agrado mucho la señorita Saory – Nami arquea una ceja extrañada – Tu nunca gastas dinero en nadie – explica la pelinegra y la navegante solo sonríe

- Tienes razón, pero es que… Solo tiene tres mudas de ropa, que le pasamos nosotras... y bueno, ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres – explica y la arqueóloga asiente y sonríe – Mira, ahí hay una librería – Entran, compran libros y los materiales que Nami necesitaba para poder dibujar sus mapas.

- ¿Ahora vamos a comprarle ropa a la señorita Saory? – pregunta Robin, mirando de reojo a la navegante despues de que hayan salido de la librería

- Claro ¿Que talla crees que sea?

- Umm creo que es tu misma talla de ropa – responde pensativa la morena

- Muy bien, vamos… Ojala encontremos algo que le guste – dice sonriente y continua con su camino

* * *

- _Diablos! Donde queda el muelle? He estado caminado mucho rato, es una isla muy grande_ – pensaba frustrado cierto peliblanco mientras recorría con rapidez las calles de la isla –_Wuau! Pero que mujer más linda_ - se decia a sí mismo al tiempo que se daba media vuelta para observar mejor a la pelinaranja que paso por su lado

- ¿**Ahora vamos a comprarle ropa a la señorita Saory?** – escucho que la morena que iba con la pelinaranja decia

- _Saory… ¿Hablaran de la misma Saory?_ – pensaba mientras caminaba con disimulo detrás de ambas mujeres, las siguió durante un rato, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta; hablaban de tallas de ropa y demás cosas

- ¿**Que color crees que se le vea bien?** – escucho que la pelinaranja le preguntaba a la morena

- **Mmmm es peliblanca… los colores como el negro no se si se le vean bien, lo mas probable es que si; ademas como sus ojos son de un hermoso color gris, me gustaría destacarlos… así que igual me gustaría comprarle ropa de colores no tan** **pálidos** – hoyo a la pelinegra pensar en voz alta –** No se, podríamos elegir ropa de una gran variedad de colores, yo creo que todos se les verán bien** – termina de decir la morena con una sonrisa

- _Definitivamente están hablando de la misma Saory que yo conozco_ – pensaba el peliblanco ahora más pendiente de los movimientos de esas mujeres.

Las siguió probablemente durante dos o tres horas, ambas mujeres iban llenas de bolsas y todavía no se percataban de su presencia.

- **Luffy!** – Escucho que gritaba la pelinaranja a un pelinegro con un sombrero de paja que caminaba con una gran sonrisa hacia ellas – **Ayúdanos con las bolsas** – el muchacho se acerco y con una sonrisa aun mas grande que la anterior tomo las bolsas de ambas mujeres

- **Arigato Luffy kun** – agradeció la morena y el pelinegro asintió

- **Muy bien, vamos al Sunny** – decia la pelinaranja y comenzaba a caminar junto a la morena y al del sombrero de paja

- _Mmmm ¿Qué sera él de la pelinaranja hermosa?_ –pensaba el peliblanco mientras los continuaba siguiendo pero a una distancia mayor; ya que aunque el del sombrero de paja parecía ser un muchacho muy inocente y distraído miro para atrás como tres veces y no se queria arriesgar a que lo pillen antes de llegar al dichoso "Sunny" que menciono la voluptuosa mujer en bikini

* * *

- ¿_Cuándo habrá dejado de vigilarme? Si tan solo supiera cuando fue la última vez que me fue a ver a la isla_ – pensaba la albina mientras tenia la vista fija en el techo con expresión calmada – _Esta sería una muy buena oportunidad para escapar… Bueno, técnicamente ya estoy escapando, pero…_ - mira de reojo al peliverde aun metida en sus pensamientos – C_uando se enteren de con quien se están metiendo en problemas por llevarme en su barco, capas y me tiren por la borda. Ademas de seguro tienen muchas dudas sobre mí, no todos los días se encuentra a una chica inconsciente encadenada a una roca_

- Oye niña – dice el peliverde captando la atención de la albina - ¿Quién te dejo en aquella isla?

- No soy una niña, espadachín – responde ella sin mirarlo y sin darse cuenta que no había respondido a la pregunta del peliverde, del cual no se acordaba el nombre; la verdad del único que se acordaba el nombre era del pequeño renito

- _Así que evade mis preguntas_ – con ese pensamiento en mente el peliverde cierra los ojos y da por finalizada la conversación

Después de unos quince minutos en silencio siente a la sigilosa albina levantarse de la camilla, abre los ojos y sin levantarse de la silla le impide el paso con una de sus katanas

- Ni se te ocurra escapar – le dice mirándola directamente a los ojos

- Solo quiero salir a caminar un poco – responde sin despegar su vista de la de él mientras que con una mano agarra suavemente la katana y la saca de su camino

- ¿A dónde? – pregunta el peliverde guardando su katana

- No se, sería bueno recorrer el barco… O la isla

- ¿La isla? – pregunta Zoro arqueando una ceja – No lo creo, niña. Los demás ya están por llegar

- Bueno, voy a recorrer el barco entonces – dice la ojigris y comienza a caminar

- Hmp! Vamos – bufa el espadachín caminando tras ella

- ¿Vas a acompañarme?

- Chopper se enojara mucho si dejo que camines por ahí sola – dice Roronoa a modo de explicación

- Mmm así que el renito no quiere que me valla – musita pensativa la ojigris – Dile que no se preocupe, por el momento tengo pensado quedarme quieta; así que no es necesario que me acompañes – termina de decir con una pequeña sonrisa la misteriosa onna

- Díselo tú – responde el con una sonrisa socarrona extendiéndose en su rostro – Y no era una pregunta, te vigilare quieras o no quieras – ella se encoje de hombros y vuelve a sonreír

- Así que no era una pregunta… No te preocupes, no me opondré si quieren tenerme vigilada – responde con simpleza la muchacha

Después de que Chopper la haya atrapado en su intento de escape, decidió que se quedaría en ese barco hasta sanar completamente su cuerpo

- Muy bien, vamos entonces – dice Zoro y abre la puerta

- Espadachín – dice ella caminando tras él – Empecemos desde la parte más alta del barco

- Esta bien – responde el peliverde y comienzan con el recorrido

Pudo percatarse de que las áreas del Sunny que más le gustaron a la albina fueron: La biblioteca, el gimnasio y el acuario. Estaban en la cubierta del Sunny cuando escuchan a alguien hablarles

- ¿Qué hacen, Zoro?

- La niña queria recorrer el barco – responde el recién nombrado volteándose a ver a Nami que se acercaba a ellos junto a Robin y Luffy

- ¿Niña? - pregunta Nami con una ceja arqueada mientras examinaba a la ojigris – No es una niña, Zoro. Estoy segura que menos de 19 años no tiene

- Opino lo mismo – musita la arqueóloga con una sonrisa - ¿Qué edad tienes, Saory?

- 17

- ¿En serio? – Pregunta la pelinaranja – Podría jurar que no tienes menos de 19 ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

- El mes que viene – responde la albina extrañada por la repentina pregunta

- Así que despues de todo no estábamos tan equivocadas con tu edad – comenta la arqueóloga con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Y que día exactamente cumples los 18 años? – pregunta Luffy, con ganas de saber más de la ojigris

- La verdad… No creo que eso importe ahora – responde ella amablemente, ya que no queria que le siguieran asiendo preguntas tan... personales

- Te encontré, Saory – dice alguien alegremente a sus espaldas

Luffy y Zoro instintivamente se paran delante de ella, como protegiéndola. Robin y Nami se paran cada una al lado de la albina, preparadas para pelear.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta la ojigris con voz calmada mientras se abre camino entre Zoro y Luffy

- Hola – la saluda alegremente cierto peliblanco que había estado siguiendo a Luffy, Nami y Robin – Solo venia a dejarte esto – responde la pregunta de Saory alzando un bolso color turquesa

- Iah-Hel! ¿Por qué lo andas trayendo en ese bolso? Tiene que estar ahogado – reclama la ojigris acercándose al peliblanco para quitarle el bolso - ¿Dónde esta su maleta de viaje?

- Oh, vamos. Si lo sacaba en esa cosa todos se darían cuenta que saldría para buscarte a ti y me seguirían – responde alejándole el bolso para dejarlo en el suelo – Ademas deje el cierre abierto hasta la mitad, no se estaba ahogando ni nada

- Iah-Hel – musita la albina, ignorando al peliblanco de intensa mirada rubí, mientras sacaba un pequeño tigre blanco, con una extraña marca color turquesa en su frente y en la punta de sus orejas - ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunta al tigre y el ronronea y gruñe en sus brazos – Perdón por dejarte con Kurai – continua la albina con una sonrisa y el asiente

- No seas así, Saory. Lo cuide bien, hasta le traje su alimento – se defiende el chico apuntando el bolso

Mientras tanto los Mugiwaras miraban atentos y extrañados la escena, ya que los dos albinos hablaban como si ellos no estuvieran ahí.

Luffy había querido preguntarle al peliblanco "quien era" y "que hacía en el Sunny", pero Robin y Nami lo detuvieron diciéndole que el chico parecía conocer a Saory; así que, que los deje platicar tranquilos. El pelinegro obviamente refunfuño, pero se calmo al instante al recibir un golpe de su navegante

- Saory – dice el oji-rubí llamando la atención de la albina, que estaba mimando a su tigre – También venía a decirte que Drein te empezó a buscar nuevamente

- Eso no es novedad – responde la ojigris con simpleza

- Tienes razón – comenta el peliblanco con una sonrisa – Amm y por último, advertirte que la próxima ve que nos veamos sera como enemigos… La recompensa esta muy alta – ella lo mira sin entender – Han pasado muchas cosas – responde él encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Y porque no intentas capturarme ahora?

- Oh, vamos. Estas muy herida, quiero una pelea de verdad – comenta señalando el cuerpo de la albina – La verdad es que esta vez te dejaron muy mal

- Hmp! ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?

- ¿Ya me estas echando? – pregunta en un puchero – Ok, Ok. No soy bienvenido, entendí… Pero, podrías presentarme a la pelinaranja de allá – le sugiere a la albina mientras mira a Nami, a la cual Luffy había abrazado pasando un brazo por sus hombros

- Mmm? Oh, no se como se llama pero, si no me equivoco es la navegante de este barco – musita la albina acercándose a la pelinaranja – Permiso – le dice al pelinegro mientras le coge la mano a Nami para volverse a acercar al oji-rubí – Kurai, ella es…

- Nami - musita la pelinaranja mirando extrañada a la albina, la cual la miraba fijamente esperando a que ella dijera algo

- Kurai ella es Nami - continua la ojigris volteandose a ver al peliblanco, dejando mas desconcertada a la navegante - Nami el es Kurai. Kurai, ya puedes irte – declara soltando a la navegante, que no entendía nada y sigilosamente volvió junto a sus nakamas

- Saory, esa fue la peor presentación, no me dejaste ni hablar con ella – refunfuña el peliblanco con una gotita en la cabeza por la simpleza con la que la albina hacia las cosas – Ok, me voy… Eres la peor prima del mundo, sabias? - dice y la albina se encoge de hombros

- Adiós Kurai… Espero que no te vuelvas a aparecer – se despide la albina cuando él se va bajando del Sunny

El peliblanco se da media vuelta, le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil y continua con su camino desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Saory se voltea con el tigre entre sus brazos y se da cuenta de que todos la miran expectantes

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta sin entender

- ¿Quién era aquel muchacho? – pregunta Robin con una pequeña sonrisa

- Oh, también querían que los presente – musita sorprendida la ojigris – Lo siento, no me di cuenta

- Ah no, no es eso – aclara la arqueóloga con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior – Pero el… Te dijo prima, no? – la albina asiente – Y dijo que la próxima vez serán enemigos – Saory vuelve a asentir – Y menciono a un tal Drein

- Mi hermano – explica la ojigris

- ¿Tu hermano te dejo en aquella isla? – pregunta Nami, la albina niega - ¿Quién?

- No importa quién – contesta la albina en un suspiro, la verdad no queria hablar de eso

- Pero nosotros te queremos proteger… Necesitamos saber a quién nos enfrentamos – dice Nami

- No importa contra quien nos enfrentemos – dice Luffy antes de que la ojigris diga algo – Pelearemos contra cualquiera, si Saory no nos quiere contar nada todavía, dejémosla; ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de todo eso – termina con una gran sonrisa el pelinegro

- Tienes razón – concuerda Nami y sonríe

La albina solo los miraba con semblante tranquilo mientras dejaba a su tigre en el piso, ya que se estaba removiendo inquieto en sus brazos

- ¿Cómo se llama el pequeño? – pregunta Robin queriendo acariciar al tigre, pero él se aleja de ella y se dirige a otra parte

- Se llama Iah-Hel. Lo siento – le dice a la arqueóloga – Es arisco, no se acerca a nadie …. Solo a mi – termina de decir un poco asombrada la ojigris, ya que el pequeño Iah-Hel se encontraba de lo más cómodo en los brazos de cierto peliverde

- Parece que entre ariscos se entienden – musita la arqueóloga mientras todos miraban al espadachín y al tigre

Continuara...*

Ligh Hodel: Que bueno que te halla parecido genial la aparición de tu personaje n_n Espero que este capitulo igual te guste :) Sayonara!

Goku Akatsuki: Oh, perdón por demorarme tanto la ve anterior... creo que esta ves no me demore mucho en actualizar n_n Me alegra que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te guste. Sayonara!

Lola: Que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te guste :3 Y creo que esta vez no me demore mucho en actualizar n_n ajajja Parece que te alegro mucho la noticia de que el fic no contendrá lemon :) Y sobre tu pregunta, no se; tendría que preguntarle a los demás lectores sobre eso :3 Sayonara

**P.D: el nombre Iah-Hel lo saque de un libro que me gusta mucho "Dos velas para el diablo" :3 Es el nombre de un angel :3**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Antes que todo aclarar que los personajes de este fic son del gran Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenerme a mi y a ustedes n_n A excepción de algunos personajes que yo cree y un personaje que creo Ligh Hodel, un lector del fic :3 Y Bueno, yo escribo estos sin fines de lucro :)**

**4**

- ¿Ese chico iba bajando del Sunny? – Ussop le pregunta extrañado a Sanji, ya que cuando iban llegando junto al ciborg, Chopper y Brook vieron a cierto peliblanco bajar del Sunny e irse rápidamente

- Si – responde serio el rubio, terminando de fumar su cigarro – Vamos, tenemos que ver que pasa – dice acelerando el paso para llegar rápido al barco - ¿Quién era el que iba bajando del Sunny? –pregunta el rubio cuando ya estaban en la cubierta del barco.

De repente escucha un gruñido, se gira en dirección al sonido y lo único que alcanza a ver es algo blanco saltar de los brazos de Zoro, para luego ver a un gran tigre blanco parado frente a él y sus nakamas

- Tranquilo Iah-Hel – escucha a Saory ordenar mientras se interpone entre el tigre y ellos – Son buenos – le dice al animal mientras le acaricia el lomo – Lo siento – se disculpa con el grupo que recién había llegado al Sunny – El chico que vieron bajando del barco es mi primo – les explica – Vino a dejarme a Iah-Hel – termina de decir mirando a su tigre

- Oh, no te preocupes Saory swaaan – contesta el cocinero mirando con ojitos de corazón a la albina

- ¿Por qué los ataco? – pregunta Luffy por curiosidad

- Supongo que estaba sedado y ya se están pasando los efectos - responde Saory, no muy segura

- ¿Te sedaron? – Chopper le pregunta al tigre y la ojigris lo mira extrañada – Ya veo – responde el renito despues de escuchar al tigre, para los demás solo eran gruñidos; pero el pequeño doctor entendía todo – No te preocupes, nosotros también la queremos proteger – le explica a Iah-Hel con una sonrisa – Claro – dice dando por finalizada la conversación

- ¿Puedes entender lo que dice Iah-Hel? – pregunta Saory asombrada despues de que el renito terminara de hablar con su pequeño compañero

- Si

- Oh! ¿Y que fue lo que te dijo? – pregunta con curiosidad

- Dijo que Kurai lo mantuvo sedado todo el tiempo que lo cuido, pero que al llegar al Sunny el efecto del sedante ya estaba pasando casi por completo – responde el doctor – También explico que a Luffy y los demás no los ataco porque cuando Kurai subió al Sunny ellos se pararon alrededor tuyo protegiéndote. En cambio pensó que nosotros veníamos a atacarte… Dijo que él te protegería de todo el que te quiera hacer daño y yo le dije que nosotros igual te queremos proteger – termina de explicar Chopper con una sonrisa

- Oh, ya veo – es lo único que logra salir de la boca de la albina, antes de tambalearse por culpa de un mareo

Iah-Hel se alcanza a colocar a su lado y Saory se arrodilla junto a su tigre apoyándose en él

- ¿Te sientes mal, Saory? – pregunta preocupada la navegante

- Solo fue un mareo… es por culpa del kairoseki – explica la ojigris – No te preocupes, ya estoy bien

- Ven, tienes que ir a descansar – le dice Chopper

- No me quiero ir a acostar, estoy cansada de estar encerrada – responde con una sonrisa la muchacha

- Pero…

- Por favor, Chopper. Ya he estado mucho tiempo acostada - Saory interrumpe al renito – De verdad que ya no quiero estar encerrada

- Está bien – responde en un suspiro el doctor – Pero ven. Vamos a la cocina, para que por lo menos te sientes

- Vamos – responde Saory y se levanta para comenzar a caminar

- ¿Puedes caminar sola, o prefieres que te lleve uno de los muchachos? – pregunta con amabilidad la arqueóloga, mirando de reojo a sus nakamas hombres

- Puedo sola… Gracias – responde la ojigris que caminaba junto a su tigre

-¿Qué akuma no mi comió tu tigre? – pregunta emocionado Luffy cuando ya estaban todos sentados en la cocina

- ¿Qué akuma no mi comiste Iah-Hel? – le pregunta ella a su pequeño compañero

- ¿Tu no se la diste? – pregunta Franky extrañado

- No

- ¿Quien se la dio? - pregunta el ciborg para obtener mas informacion

- Cuando conocí a Iah-Hel, el ya había comido una akuma no mi

- ¿Cuál comiste? – Chopper le pregunta al felino – Oh, ya veo

- ¿Qué dijo? – preguntan casi todos al unisono

- Que no sabe… Dijo que un hombre del cual no quiere hablar le hizo comer una fruta extraña, la cual le dio poderes; y al darse cuenta de que él no sabía controlarlos lo golpeo y lo dejo en un pequeño barco que lanzó al mar

- Ahí te encontró – la ojigris le susurra a su tigre y el pequeño asiente

- ¿Qué edad tenia Iah-Hel cuando lo conociste? – pregunta Ussop

- No lo sé – contesta la albina en tono reflexivo - Pero era muy pequeño

- Oh, pobrecito – murmura la navegante mirando con lastima al tigre

- ¿Qué poderes tiene Iah-Hel kun? – pregunta el alegre esqueleto

- Mmmm… Como ya pudieron ver, puede hacerse muy grande. No sé que otros poderes tiene – todos la miran con signo de interrogación - Nunca lo he hecho pelear y tampoco quiero hacerlo – explica con calma la ojigris

- Pero si sabias que se volvía grande ¿o no? – pregunta el ciborg

- Si – responde ella acariciando el lomo de su tigre, el cual seguía en su forma grande parado junto a ella

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que están juntos? – pregunta Robin

- Yo tengo 17 años - musita pensativa la albina – Y lo conocí cuando tenía 5 años, eso hace unos… Hace 12 años que estamos juntos - le responde a la arqueóloga despues de hacer sus cuentas

La morena se dio cuenta que la albina ya no era tan hermética con sus respuestas, al parecer el primer día estaba muy cansada como para responder con algo mas que monólogos, por lo menos ahora daba un poco mas de información

- Eso es mucho tiempo – exclama Robin despues de su momento de reflexion y mientras observa al felino – Pero cuando él no esta en esa forma se ve pequeño – musita pensativa – Es posible que su akuma no mi lo mantenga de ese tamaño – concluye la arqueóloga en voz alta

- Mmm… Por lo que has dicho, el pequeño no sabe pelear, cierto? – pregunta Sanji

- Si sabe, pero no me gusta que pelee. Aun así cuando intuye que puedo estar en peligro ataca antes que yo pueda hacerlo… Es muy terco – comenta mirando de reojo a Iah-Hel

- ¿Antes no te pudo proteger? – Pregunta nuevamente el cocinero, ella lo mira sin entender – Estabas sola en aquella isla – explica con una sonrisa

- Oh, eso fue porque escape sola. A Iah-Hel lo deje al cuidado de Kurai – explica ella

- ¿Por qué escapaste sola? – pregunta el alegre capitán, metido completamente en el relato de la albina

- Porque por mi culpa muchas veces han herido a Iah-Hel, no queria que lo vuelvan a herir. Así que para menos problemas lo deje con Kurai, con él estaría a salvo… Por lo menos por un tiempo – explica ella y el tigre gruñe

- Parece que a tu tigre no le agrada mucho el tal Kurai – comenta Zoro, despues de escuchar al tigre gruñir

- No le agrada nadie de mi familia – comenta la albina encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Y porque Kurao te lo vino a dejar? – pregunta Luffy, cambiándole el nombre al albino en cuestión

- Supongo que se le acabo el sedante y no queria enfrentarse a un enfurecido Iah-Hel… O iban a ir a su casa y no queria que lo vean con mi tigre. O bien, creyó que el dinero que le di solo bastaba para cuidar dos meses de Iah-Hel – responde ella nombrando algunas posibilidades

- ¿No queria que sepa quién? – pregunta la observadora arqueóloga

- Mi familia

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta extrañado el renito - ¿Escapabas de tu familia? – pregunta al unir cabos, ella asiente - ¿Por qué?

- Por muchas cosas – responde con simpleza – Ven Iah-Hel. Ya puedes volver a la normalidad –le dice a su pequeño compañero, el vuelve a la normalidad y se sube a su regazo

- _Si, definitivamente el primer día solo contestaba con monólogos porque estaba muy cansada... O quizás ahora da mas información porque le hicimos preguntas que requieren mas palabras que un simple "No" o "Si" -_ pensaba Robin observando fijamente a la albina

* * *

- Vamos Iah-Hel, transfórmate; es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí

Ya era de noche y la albina trataba de convencer a su terco tigre que se tenían que ir del Sunny, pero él por alguna razón desconocida para la muchacha de profundos ojos grises estaba empecinado en que sigan con los mugiwaras

- Iah-Hel, te estoy hablando; si no te transforman alguien nos vera y no podremos irnos

Nada, el pequeño seguía asiendo oídos sordos mientras restregaba su cabeza en la pierna de la albina para que ella le haga cariño

- ¿Por qué no quieres que nos vallamos? – pregunta sin entender, claro que aunque el tigre le hubiese respondido tampoco le hubiera entendido mucho – Transfórmate pequeño, debemos aprovechar que aun no hemos zarpado, podemos bajar a la isla y buscar algún barquito en el cual irnos los dos solos… Iah-Hel! – bufa frustrada al ver el poco interés que tenía en transformarse – Vamos pequeño, tu sabes que es mejor que viajemos los dos solos, transfórmate ¿sí?

- Saory swaaan! – escucha a alguien decir en su dirección

- Te dije que nos encontrarían – le susurra a su tigre antes de voltearse hacia la persona que caminaba hacia ella

- ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora? – pregunta Sanji extrañado, pues ya iban a ser las una de la mañana

Él se había quedado levantado hasta tarde ya que tenía que limpiar la cocina, ademas de terminar de darle comida a su goloso capitán

- _Alomejor se siente mal_ – pensaba el rubio mirando con una sonrisa a la hermosa albina – T…

-¿Tienes hambre Saory? – pregunta Luffy interrumpiendo al cocinero antes de que pudiera decirle una palabra a la ojigris

- Eh… no – responde extrañada - _¿Por qué me levantaría a comer a esta hora?_ – pensaba mientras miraba con una gotita en la cabeza al inocente pelinegro

- ¿Entonces que haces despierta a esta hora? –vuelve a preguntar con una sonrisa al capitán

- Solo queria sentir un poco de aire fresco – miente la albina, ya que si Luffy se enteraba que se queria ir; no la dejaría tranquila

- Oh… Ya veo – comenta el pelinegro

- ¿Y ustedes que hacen despiertos a esta hora? – pregunta la albina para desviar la atención de ella

- Tenía hambre – responde con sencillez Luffy

- Yo estaba limpiando la cocina cuando Luffy llego por comida… Y gracias a él me demore más en limpiar – responde Sanji mientras prendía un cigarrillo y le sonreía a la ojigris

- Oh… Bueno, yo me iré a acostar – comenta agachándose para cargar a su tigre

- ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes levantados a esta hora? – escucha una tercera voz y se voltea a ver a la persona de la que provenía

- ¿Qué haces despierto Zoro? – pregunta Luffy al peliverde que caminaba hacia ellos

- Estaba entrenando y si no me equivoco hoy día me toca hacer guardia a mi – responde el espadachín parándose junto a ellos - ¿Y ustedes que hacen levantados? – pregunta mirando a Luffy y compañía

- Tenia hambre – responde Luffy de la misma forma que le respondió a Saory

- Que te importa, marimo – responde desafiante Sanji

- Tsk! Maldito cocinerucho – contraataca Zoro iniciando una de sus típicas peleas

- _¿Ellos hacen guardia? Eso me complica mucho más las cosas_ – pensaba la albina sumida en sus pensamientos – _Si siempre va a haber alguien despierto de noche no me podre ir sin que se den cuenta_ – seguía pensando mientras se volteaba para comenzar a caminar a la enfermería para poder ir a acostarse

- Buenas noches, Saory – dice Luffy sacando de sus pensamientos a la muchacha que se alejaba de ellos, e interrumpiendo la discusión de sus nakamas

- Buenas noches – contesta la ojigris antes de desaparecer de la vista de los tres hombres

- Buenas noches Saory swaaan – dice Sanji sin importarle que ella ya había desaparecido, ella seguramente igual lo escucharía, pensaba él

- ¿Y ella que hacia levantada? – Zoro le pregunta a su capitán

- Dijo que queria sentir aire fresco – contesta Luffy

* * *

- Saory se encuentra cerca de las islas del norte, amo – en una gran mansión una joven mujer le informaba a un hombre de unos 20 años – Si partimos mañana temprano, tardaremos unos siete u ocho días en llegar a su nuevo destino

- Muy bien, Ikki. Ya puedes retirarte – ordena el joven y ella se va – Esta vez no te me escaparas… Saory

Continuara…*

Ligh hodel: Oww Me alegra mucho que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior, ojala que este igual te halla gustado y lo siento si me demore mucho en actualizar, no tenia tiempo para hacerlo u.u Saludos!

Lola: ajajaja que bueno que te guste la personalidad de Saory :3 Y me alegra mucho que te guste el fic. Perdon por demorarme tanto en actualizar. Saludos!

Tammy D Rach: Me alegra mucho que mi fic te parezca interesante :3 Ojala te halla gustado este capitulo... perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar u.u Saludos!

**P.D: Se que el capitulo estuvo cortito u.u Lo siento. Prometo que el proximo sera mucho mas largo. Saludos! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

- Saory, ayer te compramos ropa y bueno… por lo que paso con tu primo y eso nos olvidamos, pero ven conmigo para que te la mostremos y te la pruebes – Nami le dice a la albina, que estaba en la enfermería; recién habia llegado de bañarse y de que el renito le haya colocado los vendajes nuevamente

- No debieron molestarse en comprarme ropa, Nami

Ya se había aprendido los nombres de todos los mugiwaras, sin embargo había uno que no la llamaba por su nombre, así que ella tampoco lo llamaba por su nombre. De cierta manera eso le parecía algo justo.

- Oh, no es una molestia – contesta con una sonrisa la navegante – Solo ven, si? – la ojigris asiente y sigue a la pelinaranja hasta su habitación – Adelante! – le dice a la muchacha

- Hola, Saory-chan, Iah-Hel – saluda alegremente la arqueóloga

- Hola, Robin – contesta la albina mientras el tigre se acomodaba en un sofá que habia en la habitación

- Estas cosas te compramos – muestra Nami mientras señala hacia la cama, en la cual habían tres tops, cinco shorts, seis vestidos, tres polerones… En fin, muchas cosas que ella y la morena le habían comprado a Saory – Solo acéptalas, Saory. Para nosotros no es ninguna molestia comprarte esto… Ademas, no puedes andar siempre con la misma ropa, estos días has tenido que estar lavando todos los días para poder tener ropa limpia – le dice a la albina que solo miraba la ropa

- Esta bien… gracias – responde la ojigris despues de asimilar todo lo que le dijo la pelinaranja – Pero en cuanto tenga dinero, les devolveré todo lo que gastaron en mi – continua con una sonrisa

- Si así te quedas más tranquila – responde alegremente la navegante, la verdad le parecía muy buena esa idea

- Pruébate la ropa – dice Robin sonriente

Saory asiente, y así se pasan el resto de la mañana; las tres metidas en la habitación de la arqueóloga y la navegante mientras la albina se probaba todo lo que le compraron. Hasta que las tres se deciden por un mismo conjunto, un vestido color negro con rosa y unos tacones altos negros con puntitos blancos

- Te ves hermosa, Saory – comenta sonriente Nami despues de ver a la albina

- Gracias

- Que bueno que Zoro corto la cadena que unía los grilletes, de otra forma se te complicaría mucho más poder vestirte – comenta con una sonrisa la arqueóloga

-Si… Aunque no quiso cortar los grilletes – responde la navegante – Bueno, no es que no quiso; es que no sabía si podía cortar las muñecas de Saory junto con los grilletes, ya que todavía no sabe cuánta fuerza utilizar al cortar el kairoseki – se corrigió la Nami

**Flash Back**

**Días antes**

**- Espadachín san – la arqueóloga llama la atención del peliverde – ¿Podrías cortar los grilletes de Saory? **

**- ¿Son de Kairoseki? – pregunta el peliverde**

**- Si**

**- Hmp! Todavía no se cuanta fuerza tengo que utilizar para cortar el kairoseki, Robin. Y no me quiero arriesgar a cortar las manos de esa onna; asi que lo unico que puedo hacer en este momento es cortar la cadena que une ambos grilletes**

**- Esta bien – responde la morena – Vamos donde Saory – Zoro la sigue y llegan al acuario donde estaban Saory y Nami conversando animadamente**

**- Saory, Zoro cortara la cadena que une los grilletes – comenta Robin**

**- ¿Y porque no corta los grilletes? – pregunta la navegante**

**- Porque no sabe cuánta fuerza tiene que utilizar y no quiere arriesgarse a cortar las manos de Saory – responde la morena mientras se sienta junto a Nami**

**- Levanta las manos, niña – dice el peliverde mirando a la ojigris, ella hace lo que se le pidió y él corta perfectamente la cadena, dejando solamente los grilletes en las muñecas de Saory**

**- Ahora solo tienes que lidiar con los grilletes, Saory – comenta con una sonrisa la arqueóloga**

**- Gracias – dice la albina moviendo las manos – Ahora tengo un poco mas de movilidad**

**- No es nada – responde Zoro – Hubiese hecho algo con los grilletes, pero…**

**- No te preocupes – lo interrumpe la ojigris mientras le dedica una pequeña sonrisa – Asi estoy bien – el peliverde la mira fijamente y asiente**

**- Bueno, yo me voy a entrenar – comenta el espadachín y se va**

**Fin Flash Back**

- ¿Vamos a desayunar? – Nami le pregunta a las otras dos mujeres, pues en cuanto se habían terminado de arreglar habia ido a buscar a la albina para enseñarle las cosas que le habían comprado

- Vamos – asiente la arqueóloga

- Iah-Hel – la ojigris llama a su tigre al no verlo por ninguna parte

- Como hace media hora salio de la habitación – dice la arqueóloga – De seguro esta con los muchachos

- Oh, vamos entonces – dice Saory, llegan a la cocina y tal como había dicho la morena, el tigre se encontraba ahí; junto a Luffy y Chopper

- Te vez hermosa Saory swaaan –grita Sanji dando vueltas como loco alrededor de la albina, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Iah-Hel - ¿Qué pasa Iah-Hel?

-No le agradas por pervertido – comenta Zoro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona al rubio

- Callate marimo – espeta el cocinero

- Yo solo te dijo la verdad… Iah-Hel te gruño porque cuida a la niña de ti, pervertido – contra-ataca el peliverde

- Hmp! Saory no es una niña, marimo estúpido – comenta mientras se acerca a la albina, la agarra de la mano y la hace girar sobre su propio eje – Mira, es toda una mujer, muy hermosa por cierto… Y yo no soy ningún pervertido, Marimo

- Si eres un pervertido… y sé que no es una niña, tarado – responde sentándose

Los demas solo miraban divertidos la escena, ya que era una de las típicas peleas de Zoro y Sanji, aunque claro a eso se sumaban los gruñidos de Iah-Hel, lo que hacía más divertida la situación

- Ven Iah-Hel, no pelees – Saory se sienta y le indica a su tigre que se quede junto a ella – Gracias por el cumplido, Sanji – le dice educadamente al rubio el cual miraba ceñudo al tigre y al peliverde

- De nada – contesta Sanji olvidando su mal humor - Nami swaan y Robin swan también se ven hermosas – grita despues mirando a sus nakamas, ellas solo le sonríen ya que estaban acostumbradas a los halagos del cocinero

- Chicos, tenemos que zarpar. Ayer con todo el asunto del primo de Saory se nos olvido, pero como ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer en esta isla es mejor que nos vallamos

Todos asienten y antes de desayunar se van a hacer los arreglos para zarpar, cuando ya lo habian hecho se dirigen todos nuevamente a la cocina

- ¿Cuánto demoraremos en llegar a la proxima isla? – pregunta Ussop mirando a la navegante

- No se – responde ella para luego tomar un poco de té

- En la proxima isla me pueden dejar a mí – comenta la albina

- Mientras no estés completamente sana, no puedo dejar que te vayas – dice el renito mientras de fondo se escuchaban unas palabras inentendibles por parte de Luffy que al escuchar eso también le habia dicho algo a la albina, pero por tener la boca llena de carne no se le entendia nada

- ¿Entonces no me dejaran bajarme en la próxima isla?

-No, ni que estuviera loco. Aun estas muy débil, tus heridas no se han recuperado del todo y esos grilletes te quitan toda tu fuerza – sentencia el doctor

La albina solo lo observa en silencio, la verdad ella no entendia porque ese pequeño renito y sus nakamas, se preocupaban tanto por una completa desconocida

- No sigas con eso de quererte ir, Saory… Ya te dijimos que queremos que seas nuestra nakama – comenta Nami, Saory solo la mira y deja hasta ahí el tema

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

- Iah-Hel ¿De verdad te quieres quedar en este barco? – Saory le pregunta a su tigre, estaban solo los dos en la enfermería, ya que ella despues de haber desayunado se había ido a recostar y él la había seguido. Al ver que su pequeño tigre asentía le dice – Sabes que no podemos hacer eso

- Saory – escuchan la voz de Robin – Vamos para afuera, no es bueno que pases encerrada aquí

- Bueno – se levanta y camina junto a la pelinegra a la cubierta del barco

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Nami? – pregunta a nadie en especifico la arqueóloga

- Esta encerrada dibujando los mapas de las islas en las que ya hemos estado, dijo que nadie la moleste porque no ha podido hacer los mapas de cómo tres islas – responde Franky que estaba sentado cerca de Saory y Robin

- Yohohohoho dijo que le pegaría al que se acerque, así que la hemos dejado tranquila – comenta el alegre esqueleto

- Oh, ya veo – musita con una sonrisa la morena - ¿Qué hacemos Saory, te apetece escuchar un poco de música?

- ¿Música? Claro… ¿Dónde podemos escuchar música? – pregunta con una sonrisa la ojigris

-Yohohoho yo puedo tocarles algo, si lo desean – ofrece con una gran sonrisa, Brook

- ¿En serio? – el esqueleto asiente – Oh, me encantaría escuchar música – dice la albina y el empieza a tocar una alegre canción

- ¿Te gusta mucho la música? – pregunta Robin, mientras seguian escuchando al alegre esqueleto

- Si

- ¿Y sabes tocar algún instrumento? ¿Te gustar cantar?

- Se tocar piano, guitarra y violonchelo… y sí, me gusta cantar – responde con una sonrisa mientras miraba como Brook despues de haber terminado con la primera canción continuaba con otra

- ¿Me tocarías algo algún día? – pregunta Robin

- Claro, tendría que tener mi guitarra – responde rápidamente – _No puede ser, estoy hablando como si me fuera a quedar con ellos._

- ¿Qué pasa, Saory? – pregunta la arqueóloga al ver a la albina completamente seria

- Nada

- ¿Segura?

- Si

- Robin swan, Saory swan, ¿Quieren que les prepare algo para refrescarse? – pregunta melosamente el cocinero e Iah-Hel al verlo acercarse se dirige hacia donde se encontraba Chopper

- Claro, unos refresco de frambuesa estarían bien; Sanji-kun – responde con una sonrisa la pelinegra - ¿Cierto Saory?

- Si – asiente la albina y el rubio se dirige a la cocina

- Parece que a Iah-Hel no le agrada mucho Sanji-kun – comenta Robin

- Parece – asiente la ojigris

- ¿Por qué sera? – Se preguntaba en voz alta la morena y antes de que Saory diga algo, continua – Quizás, no le gusta que se acerque a ti tan cariñosamente

- Puede ser… Es que siempre hemos sido solo los dos

- No creo que sea porque siempre han sido solo los dos… Porque cuando Luffy o Franky. Bueno, cualquiera de los demás muchachos se te acercan no hace nada, en cambio cuando Sanji lo hace gruñe o se va – dice con una sonrisita Robin - Yo creo que le molesta que Sanji sea tan coqueto y galán contigo

- Onna – escuchan la voz del peliverde y ambas se voltean - Iah-Hel dice que quiere que lo entrene – continua Zoro mientras se sienta delante de la albina, ella lo mira extrañada

- ¿Tu igual entiendes lo que dice Iah-Hel?

- Claro que no, niña… Él se me acerco y empezó a gruñir, como Chopper estaba cerca me dijo todo lo que él pequeño decia

-Mmm… ¿Te agrada mucho él, cierto? – Saory le dice al pequeño tigre mientras apuntaba al peliverde, Iah-Hel asiente en respuesta – No me agrada la idea, pero si él quiere que lo entrenes no puedo hacer nada – se dirige al espadachín con el ceño levemente fruncido

- ¿Por qué te enojas, onna? – pregunta Zoro con una sonrisa ladina mientras tocaba con un dedo el ceño de la albina – El pequeño solo quiere ser fuerte para cuidarte y si tu no lo entrenas es obvio que va a buscar la ayuda de alguien mas

- ¿Cómo lo entrenarías? – pregunta ignorando el comentario de Zoro

- No se… Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Yo solo te avisaba –responde encogiéndose de hombros, ella lo mira sin decir nada – Vamos – le dice al tigre y él lo sigue

- Se llevan muy bien esos dos – comenta Nami, que había llegado en medio de la conversación, la ojigris vuelve a fruncir el ceño y ambas piratas se ríen, ya que era la primera vez que veían un poco enojada a Saory y al parecer el espadachín disfrutaba el ser el responsable de ese enojo, ya que se alejaba con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro

- Si, se llevan bien – comenta la albina sin dejar de mirar a su tigre, que se alejaba junto al peliverde

- Aquí tienen sus refrescos damiselas – el cocinero llega con dos vasos y se los entrega a la morena y a la albina – Nami swaan enseguida te traigo uno – le dice a la pelinaranja

- Está bien, Sanji – él se va a la cocina nuevamente y llega con un refresco para la navegante – Luffy! – Sanji llama al pelinegro que andaba jugando por ahí con Chopper y Ussop – El otro día me dijiste que querías que hagamos una fiesta cuando Saory se encuentre mejor para celebrar que se unió a la tripulación. ¿No crees que es momento de hacer la fiesta? – pregunta mirando con una sonrisa a la albina

- Tienes razón, Sanji – concuerda el capitán con una gran sonrisa – Tienes que hacer un gran banquete y Brook tiene que tocar música – empieza a decir con una gran sonrisa mientras los ojos le brillaban de la emoción

- No se olviden del sake – grita el peliverde desde el nido del cuervo

- Hi!– responde Luffy – Muy bien Sanji, comienza a preparar el banquete ¿Necesitas que pesquemos?

- No, tengo lo suficiente para hacer un gran festín – responde el rubio dirigiéndose a la cocina

- Lu…

- No harás cambiar a Luffy de opinión, Saory – Robin interrumpe a la ojigris antes de que dijera algo – Ademas, ya estas viajando con nosotros

- Robin tiene razón – apoya la navegante – Ya eres nuestra nakama y necesitamos celebrar tu unión

- Pero yo no he aceptado quedarme con ustedes. Lo siento, pero si sigo aquí es porque estoy débil y ustedes no me dejan ir… Ademas de que Iah-Hel tampoco quiere irse

- Ya eres parte de la tripulación, Saory. Acostúmbrate a eso – responde Nami con una gran sonrisa, la albina la mira fijamente pero no responde nada

- Saory – escuchan una voz desconocida llamar a la albina, se voltean y ven a cierto peliblanco parado frente a ellas

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿De dónde aparecio? - Nami le pregunta alterada a las otras dos mujeres

Robin miraba con curiosidad al ojirojo y Saory suspiraba con cansancio

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kurai? ¿Vienes a pelear? – pregunta recordando la última conversación que tuvo con su primo

- Nada de eso… Tu cuerpo todavía no sana, eso no sería una pelea justa – responde levantando ambas palmas en señal de paz – Solo vine a saludarte, primita – la ojigris arquea una ceja incrédula con su comentario

- Kurai – advierte y él le sonrie con inocencia mientras le indica que se acerque

Ambas mugiwaras se dieron cuenta que el peliblanco era un poco más alto que la arqueóloga, pero que aun así con esa sonrisa se veía igual se inocente y niño que su capitán

- Haber… ¿Como te lo explico? Mmmm – murmuraba en voz baja mientras la albina que ya se había acercado a él lo miraba con calma – Emm vine porque… - seguía titubeando mientras miraba de reojo a ambas mugiwaras – Quiero conocer mejor a tu ami…

- Sabes que yo no tengo amigos, solo estoy viajando con ellos mientras mi cuerpo sana

- Ok… Pero por eso vine, quiero conocer a la pelinaranja

- ¿A Nami? ¿De verdad no vienes a pelear?

- Vamos Saory, si quisiera pelear te hubiera atacado por sorpresa, ademas no me interesa tener una pelea contigo en esas condiciones – responde el chico mirandola con una gran sonrisa – Sabes, incluso convencí a mi oneechan de que no te ataque hasta que te recuperes – comenta mas sonriente aún

- ¿Convenciste a Ami de que no me ataque? ¿Y ella te hizo caso? – él asiente aún con la sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No necesito que tengan compasión de mi, Kurai – continúa con calma antes de que él dijera algo – Sabes muy bien que me puedo defender de todos ustedes aún en mi condición… Una cosa es que a ti no te guste pelear con alguien herido y lo entiendo. Pero de ahí a convencer a terceras personas de que no lo hagan es algo que no me cuadra mucho ¿Qué escondes?

- Favor con favor se paga, Saory – responde el chico sonriéndole a la albina

- Yo no te he pedido ningún favor – responde ella ladeando levemente la cabeza

- Vamos prima, nunca te he pedido nada – ella lo mira con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro – No puedes ser tan mala, sabes que sacar a Ami del camino es una carga menos para ti – ella sigue sin decir nada mientras vuelve a ladear levemente su cabeza – Saory, solo quiero conocerla; conversar con ella… Es muy bonita –continúa con un leve sonrojo

- Lo dices como si yo pudiera hacer algo – responde la albina despues de un momento de silencio –Si quieres conversar con ella anda, ahí esta – comenta asiéndose a un lado para que él pueda avanzar

- Eres muy mala, enana – bufa con un puchero – Tu tienes que presentarme… ¿O quieres que llegue como si nada y le hable?

- No soy enana, tú eres muy alto – apunta con calma la ojigris – Y Nami es de mi misma altura, no creo que le agrade mucho que le digas enana

- No le dije a ella, te lo dije a ti – ella ladea levemente la cabeza mientras lo mira fijamente – Esta bien, no te vuelvo a decir enana, pero preséntame con ella

- Creo recordar que ayer los presente

- ¿Eso fue una presentación? – bufa Kurai

- ¿Por qué siempre me hablas como si fuéramos cercanos? – pregunta ella de repente, él la mira extrañado y Robin y Nami seguían mirando a ambos primos que hablaban como si ellas no estuvieran ahí

- ¿Eh? Que preguntas más extrañas haces, Saory. Somos primos, familia. – responde Kurai con obviedad

- Sabes que no somos una familia común – responde ella enconjiendose de hombros, él bufa

- Esos son detalles. ¿Me vas a presentar o no?

- ¿Ese que esta con Saory es él de ayer? – escuchan la voz de Luffy y todos se voltean a ver al pelinegro que miraba entre extrañado y serio a Kurai - ¿Vienes a pelear? – pregunta mientras se acerca a Nami y Robin

Detrás de Luffy aparecen Franky, Chopper, Brook y Ussop, quienes también miraban serios al albino

- Tranquilo Luffy, el solo vino a ver a Nami – responde Saory y la navegante casi se va de espalda

- ¿A Nami? – pregunta Luffy parándose junto a la pelinaranja, ya no tan serio pero si mas extrañado que antes

- Si

- ¿Lo conoces, Nami? – le pregunta a su navegante, ella niega con la cabeza sin entender – Te llamas Kurao, cierto? ¿Por qué has venido a ver a mi navegante?

- Kurai, me llamo Kurai – corrige el albino – Solo quiero conocerla – responde con sinceridad – Bueno, a decir verdad me gustaría conocer a todos los que salvaron a mi primita – añade mientras pasa un brazo por los hombros de la ojigris

- Oh, ya veo – responde el ingenuo capitán – Esta noche tenemos una fiesta, si quieres puedes quedarte – comenta con una gran sonrisa

Continuara…*

Ligh Hodel: Wow sip, Iah-Hel comió una akuma no mi :3 Se me hace genial que se pueda hacer grande, por eso decidí lo de la akuma no mi ;) Que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior y perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar,Gomenazai n_n Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo... emm no se si quedo mas largo que él anterior, pero bueno... :3 Saludos!

Lola: Que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior n_n A mi igual me encanta que se pueda hacer grande ;) Perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar. Saludos!

Tammy D Rach: Que bueno que te guste mi fic :) Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo, perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar n_n Ah y lo siento si creíste que había subido mas capítulos, no es que te hallas confundido de fic, es que arregle los capítulos anteriores y los publique editados, por eso pareció que había publicado mas de un capitulo :3 Saludos!


End file.
